


Operation Get Julian Laid

by LT_Aldo_Raine



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Failed Plans, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 01:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11325489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_Aldo_Raine/pseuds/LT_Aldo_Raine
Summary: Its Julian's 21st birthday, and he's still a virgin. So, his best buddies Bill and Babe take it upon themselves to get him laid before the big 2-1. Only, things don't go exactly according to plan.OR: “Shit, Julian, I gotta fuckin' spell it out for you? Do you wanna fuck me or not?”





	Operation Get Julian Laid

**Author's Note:**

> For Lynn, who requested some fluff for Babe and Julian! 
> 
> As always, no disrespect is meant to the real life heroes of Easy Company. Any mentions here are based on the portrayals of the men in the HBO miniseries, not the actual men themselves.  
> Enjoy!

John Julian realized he was gay in the eighth grade, about three years after he moved to the southside of Philadelphia from his little hometown in Alabama. He had this gym teacher—Coach Winters. One look at Coach in those tiny little shorts, lips wrapped around his whistle, and Julian just _knew_. He started fooling around with guys in high school. It started the way most things start—with heavy petting and lots and lots of kissing—before he graduated to frenzied hand jobs and, eventually, sloppy blow jobs. But Julian had never properly fucked anyone, or let anyone fuck him.

Now, on the eve of his twenty-first birthday, Julian was still a virgin and his best friends Babe Heffron and Bill Guarnere were not having it.

Currently, Babe and Bill were crowded around their kitchen table going through a list of all the single gay guys they knew in Philly—southside or otherwise—trying to find someone to hook Julian up with for his birthday.

“No, no, he's all wrong.”

“What?” Babe asked with such outrage that he sounded personally offended. “Why? What's wrong with 'im?”

“We need to find someone _nice._ Someone good for 'im,” Bill replied in a tone that clearly said he thought Babe was a moron. He took another bite of his cheesesteak sandwich, bits of cheese and onion spilling out the side of his mouth, and demanded, through a mouthful of food, “Next!"

Babe watched in disgust as greasy bits of cheesesteak dripped all over their table. “Christ, Bill, you're an animal.”

Bill just took another enormous bite of his sandwich and asked, “ _What_?”

Fighting not to roll his eyes, Babe decided to get back to the task at hand. “Look, man, I think you're over thinkin' this, alright? Julian ain't takin' this guy home to his ma. We just need to find someone who can fuck Julian good and treat him right, that's all.”

Bill sighed. At least, Babe thought it was a sigh what with the way that Bill's chest heaved, but he couldn't be sure on account of the sound being muffled 'cause of all the food. Ole Gonorrhea shuffled around a few contacts on his phone. “Okay, what about...”

Their little game of “Get Julian Laid” went on for about another half an hour before Babe groaned and dropped his head onto the table. “This is hopeless.”

He had just shot down the last of Bill's suggestions—“Nah, he moved to Pittsburgh, rememba?”—, and Bill braced his hands against the table in frustration. The older Philly boy shot Babe a deep frown. “Well, that's all the single gays I know.”

“Think we can get a taken gay on loan, or somethin'? You reckon' Web would let us borrow Liebgott for a few hours?” Babe asked, grinning a little at the idea. 

Bill scoffed. “Hell, we'd have better luck getting Julian a prostitute.”

Babe's face scrunched up—scandalized at the insult on his best friend's behalf. “Hey! Julian may be a virgin, but he's deserves betta than a fuckin' streetwalka.”

The apartment was quiet for a moment before Bill snapped his fingers. “I got it! George Luz!”

“What?” Babe laughed. What a stupid fucking suggestion. “Yeah, Bill, I don't think his boyfriend would like that too much. You remember his boyfriend, Joe? Ya know, Joe Toye—tall, dark hair, voice like thunder-”

“Voice like thunder?” Bill echoed, eyebrows raised. 

“-been one of ya good buddies since we was in this fourth grade...?” 

Bill deadpanned. “Yeah, I rememba Joe, ya sonuvabitch. I meant Luz's friend.  _You know_ , the one with the... aw, hell, what's his name? He came to Perconte's birthday thing at Nix's place, brought that German Sheppard with him. Dog called Trigger, or somethin'.” 

“Who? Tab?” 

“Tab! That's it! Talbert, yeah, yeah.” Bill made a thoughtful noise and nodded, slowly, like he was the fuckin' godfather about to order a death sentence. “Yeah, I rememba the kid said he was cute.” 

Babe didn't remember Julian saying anything about Tab, but he figured it was worth a shot. “Do you even know if he's gay?”

Bill scrolled through his contacts and found George's number. “We can certainly find out.”

* * *

“-happy birthday, oh Juuuuuuuuu- _lian_! Happy birthday to youuuuu!”

Cheers erupted around their table as Julian blew out the candle on the cupcake that Spina had jokingly brought to the bar. Julian beamed as he received the customary pats on the back and wide grins from all of his friends. Next to him, Babe elbowed Bill dramatically and hollered over the ruckus, “Our boy's all grown up, Bill!”

“Aww, fuck off.” Julian muttered good-naturedly as he shoved Babe a little. Unbothered, Babe allowed himself to be jostled before he wrapped an arm around Julian's shoulders and pulled the shorter man in close. “Happy birthday, Jules,” he told his best friend on the whole goddamn planet, every word spoken earnestly and loaded with obvious affection and familiarity. Julian leaned into Babe, their sides flushed in the dark bar. He flashed that thousand watt grin at Babe—all teeth—and mumbled—as much as one can mumble in a loud bar—, “Thanks, Babe. Thanks for all this.”

“It was our pleasure,” Bill announced loudly, looping an arm around Julian so that the kid was sandwiched between Bill and Babe. 

Babe cut a glare at their roommate. “Hey, what's this 'our' shit, huh? If I recall, you sat on your ass while I messaged everyone in the groupchat to arrange this thing. Sat on your ass when I went and picked out his gift, too.”

“Aw, you guys didn't have to get me anything,” Julian said with utterly false modesty, already glancing around and eyeballing their table to see where the present might be hidden. 

Bill scoffed. “Picked it out? He's turnin' twenty-one! You got 'im alcohol. Doesn't sound all that hard to pick out, Babe.”

Babe dropped his arm from around Julian to square off with Bill. “There's lots of different kinds of alcohol, ya asshole. He's allergic to cinnamon, so no Fireball. He hates coconut, so no Malibu. See? It ain't so easy, huh?”

“Jesus Christ,” Bill rolled his eyes and proceeded to mutter and putter around for his beer, which he had misplaced in all the birthday commotion, while Babe spun around to face Julian. Dropping his hands on the shorter man's shoulders, Babe looked deep into Julian's eyes. “I want to be very clear, okay? Bill's a jackass. _I_ got your gift. And I thought long and hard about it, 'cause I love ya and I wanted ya to like it, alright?” he spoke, sincerely.

Julian laughed, nodded along with Babe's overly serious declaration, before Malarkey interrupted the monologue. “Alright, enough of the sentimental. Time for birthday shots!” Malark shouted as he began making his way toward the bar with Muck and Penk. He called over his shoulder to the birthday boy, “Don't worry, buddy, we got you covered!” 

They were two rounds into birthday shots when Julian's date showed up with George Luz and Joseph Toye.

“He's here! He's here!” Babe shook Julian's shoulder excitedly. Julian glanced behind Babe to see Floyd Talbert making his way through the crowded bar. When they arrived at the edge of the mess of tables they had forced together, George grinned widely at everyone, “I see the party's already started!” 

“I told 'em to wait, George, honest,” Muck declared, palms up in surrendered. Malark and Penk shot him quick glares, and Liebgott scoffed, “You didn't tell us shit. In fact, was it or was it not you and the other two stooges who bought the first round to begin with?” 

Muck shrugged, unapologetically. “I'm susceptible to peer pressure. I'm a people pleaser, what can I say?”

“No, Skip,” Joe Toye smirked. “Ya just say 'no.'” 

“Guys, you all know Tab, right?” George spoke to the group. “Tab, this is...well, everybody. And right here-” He tapped Julian's plastic “Birthday Boy” crown that Penkala had snagged at the gas station on the way over. “-is Julian, the man of the hour. How old are you now, anyway, Julian?” 

“Twenty-one,” Julian replied, before reaching over to shake Tab's hand. “Hey, thanks for coming. Its nice to see you again.” 

“Yeah, you too,” Tab replied with a boyish smile that was more endearing than it should have been. “Thanks for inviting me.” 

“Of course, of course!” Babe butt in. “Say, whatta ya drinking?” 

“Actually, I was going to ask Julian what he's having.” Though he was answering Babe's question, Tab—with his All American good looks—watched Julian as he spoke. The corners of his eyes wrinkled when he flashed the birthday boy a bright smile. “Can I buy you a drink?” 

And damnit all if Julian didn't blush a little as he agreed.

* * *

The morning after Julian's birthday bash, Babe waited anxiously to hear all about his best friend's big night.

Julian and Tab had left the bar that night before anyone else, stealing away together in an Uber and heading back to Tab's place—and Babe hadn't seen Julian since. When Babe had woken up that morning, Julian's keys were on the table by the door and his Chucks had been kicked off by the couch, his jacket strewn over the arm. But there hadn't been a sound from Julian's room all morning, and the waiting was diving Babe nuts.

When Julian finally emerged from his bedroom wearing too-tall socks, boxers, and a University of Alabama sweatshirt, he ignored Babe—who was practically bouncing with energy on the sofa—and headed straight for the box of Cap'n Crunch cereal in the kitchen. Babe tried to wait patiently for Julian to offer up the juicy details, but found that when Julian plopped down at the kitchen table to eat his breakfast without so much as saying 'hello,' Babe couldn't help but launch himself into the kitchen.

“Well, how was it?!” 

“It was,” Julian mumbled through a mouthful of cereal. 

"Did you...?” Babe wiggled his eyebrows.

Julian rolled his eyes, chewed, and swallowed, muttering a flat, “No,” before shoveling more food into his mouth. Babe jerked back in shock. “No? What! Why? Was he not-”

“He was fine. I just didn't want to.” And with that, Julian promptly finished his cereal, deposited his bowl in the sink, and disappeared back into his bedroom. 

Babe remained seated at the table, stunned into silence.

* * *

That afternoon, Bill and Babe were once again crowded around the kitchen table, just as they had been the day before Julian's birthday—only now, instead of discussing Julian's potential fuck buddies, they were discussing the apparent failure of Julian's big night.

“Its like nothing happened,” Babe mumbled, at a total loss.

Bill shrugged. “Maybe nothing did happen.”

“I don't get it. He seemed happy enough when he left with the guy. You don't think...” The redhead trailed off. He wasn't quite able to bring himself to say it aloud out of sheer embarrassment for Julian.

“What? Julian can't get it up?' Bill snorted. “Ya know how many times I walked in on that kid jackin' off? Hell, y _ou've_ caught 'im.”

It was true. Three young guys in one apartment, living together for as long as they had, they'd all caught each other in more than a few compromising positions. Babe and Bill knew for a fact that everything worked for Julian in that department. So, if that wasn't the problem, what was?

Babe tapped his fingers on the table. “Maybe the other guy couldn't?”

“Tab?” Bill shrugged. It was a possibility, but he wasn't convinced. Shifting in his chair, Bill glanced away from Babe, eyes ranking over the room, before darting back to Babe. “Maybe...” He hesitated. “Maybe.... _ah_ , hell.”

“What? C'mon, Bill. Out with it.”

Bill squared his shoulders and braced his forearms on the table as he faced Babe. He was in Serious Bill Mode. “Maybe,” he started, his voice quiet and slow and careful. He eyed Babe as he spoke like Babe was a spooked animal. “...its time that we face facts. Maybe the reason Julian hasn't slept with anybody is because he doesn't _wanna_ sleep with just anybody. 'Cause maybe he wants to sleep with you.”

Babe laughed. It was a quick, loud, obnoxious, 'aye get outta here' laugh. Only, when Bill didn't start laughing along or even so much as crack a grin, Babe rolled his eyes and slumped down in his chair. “Ah, come on, Bill.” He glanced toward Julian's bedroom door. His best friend had been holed away in their all day, only emerging every so often to take a leak or grab some food. “Don't be an asshole about this. Its serious. At this rate, Julian's gonna die a fuckin' virgin.”

“I _am_ being serious, Babe,” Bill replied, softly. “I think its time that we admit what we' been denyin' for a while. Julian's in love with ya, Babe.”

Babe clenched his jaw. “Bill, quit playin' around.” Crossing his arms over his chest, he turned away stubbornly. Whatever Bill was playing at, it wasn't funny. Julian was his best friend. He wasn't in love with Babe. And Julian absolutely did not wanna fuck Babe.

Bill sighed and leaned back in his chair. He folded his arms in his lap and looked at Babe like a parent looks at a child. “Think about it, Babe.”

Babe wanted to push away from the table and tell Bill to go fuck himself. Wanted to quit thinking about all of this shit _right fuckin' now._ But under the weight of Bill's oddly sincere stare, Babe allowed his thoughts to drift to his best friend. 

Sure, Julian had always favored Babe over Bill, Spina, and the other Philly guys, when they were growing up. But Babe had always assumed that was because the other guys could be hard to handle sometimes, and Babe was easier to deal with by comparison. After he moved to Philly from Alabama, Julian had become like a second shadow for Babe, but—and then suddenly, the memories just started tumbling together. The crooked way that Julian smiled at Babe whenever they shared a private joke. The way that Julian would awkwardly loop his arm around Babe's shoulder whenever Babe scored a good goal in hockey or basketball, even though Babe was a good six inches taller than him and Julian had to stretch to get his arm around the taller guy. The way that Julian would walk close enough to him to bump their shoulders or brush their hands every so often, especially during the winter when they would huddle together to fight the chill as they navigated the snow-covered sidewalks. The way that Julian always...

“Holy fuck...” Babe's words came out as a whisper as he faced Bill. “Julian's in love with me!”

Bill nodded, solemnly. “I think so, kid.”

Babe's head was swimming. How the fuck had he not realized this before? How had he missed it all those years? Groaning, Babe dropped his head into his hands, hiding his face. “How long have you known?” he asked, grumbling through his fingers.

Shrugging, Bill replied, “Kinda figured it out when we were kids. Back then, I thought it was just a crush. Figured that he'd get over it when he realized you didn't play for the home team, but...” Bill drummed his fingers on the table and glanced at the clock on their microwave. “Listen, I gotta go. Fran's parents are comin' over for dinner tonight, and if I'm late, her pop will never let me live it down. The man already has it out for me.”

“Yeah, of course,” Babe responded absently, eyes on Julian's closed bedroom door.

“I'll catch ya later, alright?” Bill clapped Babe's shoulder affectionately, and gave him a knowing, sympathetic sorta smile that was really just a quick twitch of his lips—a grimace. “Good luck, kid.”

The door closed behind Bill with a resounding click that echoed ominously throughout the apartment.

Alone at the table, Babe stared at Julian's door and thought about his best friend. He knew that he loved Julian, and that Julian loved him. Before that afternoon, Babe would've said that Julian loved him like a brother. The same way he loved Bill. But now...

“Aw, hell,” Babe said softly to himself. As he sat—a million and one thoughts bouncing around his head—, a knot formed in the pit of his stomach and he felt like a ball of nerves. What the fuck was he supposed to do about this shit?

Rising to his feet, Babe tried to steady his nerves, tried to steel himself, as he approached Julian's door.

He knocked once. “Julian—” His voice wavered. Babe cleared his throat, long fingers wrapping around the door handle, and mumbled, “Aye, Julian, I need to talk-”

The door pulled open. Julian—still in his hoodie and boxers—took one look at Babe 's paler-than-normal coloring and his panic-wide eyes, before his brow knitted with concern. “What's up, Babe?”

“Can we talk?” Babe pushed into Julian's room, suddenly feeling out of place in a space where he had always felt at home. “Uh, I—uh.” His palms had gone clammy, and he felt his skin flush red. Oh Jesus. Sweet Jesus, what the fuck was he supposed to say?

Julian grabbed Babe's arm, obviously concerned, and asked, “Are you okay? Hey, what's goin' on?”

“Why didn't you fuck Tab?” Babe blurted out.

Julian jerked back like he was stung. “What?”

“You didn't sleep with him.” And, okay, maybe Babe's voice was squeaking a little bit., but so the fuck what? “I know you didn't, so why didn't you?”

“I...” Julian wouldn't look at him.

Seeing Julian's distress, Babe instantly regretted his big mouth. The knot in his stomach lurched and twisted. The guilt began to creep in. God, he was such a fucker for calling his best friend out like this, but Christ, if Bill was right, Babe had to know. Softly, quietly, he asked, “Did you not...is it 'cause, I mean, is it 'cause ya...like me?”

Julian's face dropped in horror, his eyes widening, and he stepped back from Babe like he'd been physically struck. “What? _What_?” He shook his head furiously and asked, “Why would you say that?”

“Well, yeah, 'cause-” Babe's entire person was shriveling up. God, he just wanted to crawl into a black hole and die. But he couldn't. Because Julian was gazing at him with wide, fearful eyes. And now that the accusation was out there, Babe couldn't just take it back. He stepped closer to his best friend and was happy that Julian didn't flinch away from him. “Well, do you?”

Once again, Julian failed to meet Babe's gaze. “ _Babe_...” Julian's tone was begging. He wanted this conversation to end— _now_. 

Babe licked his lips, hands hanging limply, awkwardly, by his sides. “Do ya like me, Jules?”

Julian blinked, slowly, his long eyelashes grazing the top of his pale cheeks, and his lips quivered as his eyes searched Babe's face. “I...” He swallowed hard and pushed Babe away, moving around his best friend toward his bedroom door. “I don't want to talk about this.”

“Jules, hang on a sec!” Babe wrapped his hand around Julian's arm and tugged him back into the room. “Hey, its okay.”

“Is it?” Julian whipped around to face Babe, his face suddenly contorted in anger. “Is it okay to be in love with your best friend? To want to fuck a guy who's supposed to be like a brother to you? A straight guy, no less. Is it okay, Babe? I mean, Jesus Christ.”

Julian's words had come out in a loud, angry rush, and the second he was done, it was like he deflated—a human balloon. He scrubbed his hands over his face, the too long sleeves of his hoodie covering his eyes. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed. Dropping his hands, he looked at Babe, panic-stricken. “I'm sorry. God, I'm so fuckin' sorry. Babe, I tried. I did, I swear. I tried to not like you. I tr-”

"Hey, hey, whoa!” Babe held up his hands in surrender. “S'okay, Jules. Honest. Its fine.” 

Julian laughed. It was a bitter, hollow sound, and Babe hated it. Julian—sweet, kind, charismatic Julian—should never sound so jaded. “Is it?” He eyed Babe expectantly, and the force of his gaze made Babe blush. The redhead stuffed his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels, uncomfortably. “Can I ask...I mean, is that why you neva...?” 

“What?” Julian asked. “Had sex with anyone?” 

Babe's slight flush increased tenfold. That was all the response Julian required. Eyes dropping to the floor, he nodded wordlessly and moved around Babe to collapse into his desk chair and hide his face in shame/humiliation/guilt. God, this was so awkward. Babe was going to hate him now. Everything was ruined. 

Only, Babe shuffled closer, not further away, and asked in what was perhaps the quietest voice Julian had ever heard him use, “What's it like?” 

Julian's gaze flickered up toward Babe, briefly. “What? Being in love with you?” 

“No,” Babe huffed. “I mean...” He made a face that clearly said, _you know..._ and Julian scoffed. “What? Gay sex? Christ, Babe, haven't we already established it? I'm a virgin. How the fuck would I know?” 

“Well,” Babe mumbled. “Do you wanna try it?” 

“Try what?” Julian barked, confused, causing Babe to snap, “Shit, Julian, I gotta fuckin' spell it out for you? Do you wanna fuck me or not?” 

—and Julian nearly had a fucking heart attack. “ _What?_ ”

Babe felt like an ass. For ignoring what in retrospect was perfectly fucking obvious. For forcing Julian to go on that date last night, practically pimping him out to George's friend Tab. But even worse was the sinking feeling that Babe  _had_ known all along, but had chosen to ignore it because of the little voice in the back of his head that said maybe—just maybe—he liked the fact that Julian loved him. That same little voice in the back of his head that said maybe—just maybe—Babe could like him back. 

Babe—his hands curled into fists at his side, his back straight with determination, his jaw clenched with pride—stepped forward and spoke in a tone that made him sound much more together than he actually was. “Fuck me. I-I want you to fuck me.”

Julian scoffed, then outright laughed, tossing his hands into the air dramatically. “Fuck you? Are you fuckin' serious right now? Do you hear yourself? Hell, Babe, you've never even kissed a guy.”

“No, but I kissed plenty a'girls. Can't be too different.”

Julian's face contorted in anger, and he shoved away from his redheaded roommate. “Fuck you, Babe. I'm not a pity fuck, alright?”

“I know ya not. You're better than that, I just..” Babe swallowed thickly. “I wanna try...” _For you._

And before Julian could jerk away from him again, Babe dipped his head to press his lips against the shorter man's. Babe moved his mouth against Julian's instinctively. He grabbed his best friend by the waist and tugged him closer, Julian stumbling blindly into Babe's grasp until their chests were flushed. Babe swiped his tongue over Julian's bottom lip—just like he was kissin' a girl—and when Julian remained unresponsive still, Babe spoke against the other man's lips, “Julian, I-I don't know what I'm doin' here...you gotta help me out, kid.”

Then, suddenly, Julian was kinda everywhere. His hands and lips were all over Babe in a flash—fingers digging into his hips, lips and teeth and tongue leaving trails all over his skin. And _whoa_ there went Babe's shirt, Julian's fingers already working at his pants. Always one to participate, Babe returned the favor, hooking his fingers into Julian's boxers and tugging down unceremoniously, before helping the kid outta his hoodie. 

Julian naked before him, Babe took a moment to appreciate his best friend's body in a whole new light. Julian was  _nothing_ like the women Babe had been with. Where they were all tan skin and soft curves and long hair, Julian was just as scrawny and pale and freckly as Babe was. Since puberty, Julian had been able to build up a little more muscle than Babe—since he was shorter and not so strung out. His shoulders and arms were well-defined, the muscles coiled and tight, the skin smooth. His hair was ruffled and thick, and Babe was struck by the realization that he kinda wanted to run his fingers through it. 

Eyes trailing downwards, Babe didn't even know where to begin with Julian's cock. 

His body flushed with heat, desire beginning to pool low in his stomach, he surged forward to kiss Julian again, and muttered, “Just tell me what to do.” 

Julian did as Babe asked. Retrieving the lube and condoms he kept in his desk drawer, he instructed Babe on how to open him up—how to slowly, teasingly, work his way inside Julian until Julian was hard and aching and begging for it. So, Babe did just that. He teased and pushed and stretched his best friend until they were both so goddamn hard it hurt, all the while laying random kisses across Julian's skin and stroking his hips and back. 

Once he had work his way balls deep into Julian, Babe let his forehead drop to Julian's shoulder. Rocking into the smaller man, Babe pressed his lips to the sweat-slick skin of Julian's back and spoke between heavy breaths, “Happy late birthday, Jules.”

A tremor wrecked Julian's body as a laugh of surprise bubbled up his throat. “Thanks, Babe.”

Babe grinned against Julian's skin. He tightened his grip around Julian's hips with a bruising force and picked up the pace, thrusting harder and harder, his hips snapping forward with an intensity that made his whole goddamn body shake.

And, fuck, it felt good.

* * *

When it was over, they laid side by side and tried to catch their breath and calm their racing hearts. After a few quiet, breathy moments, Julian propped up on his elbow and hovered over Babe. “How'd you know? 'Cause you ain't clever enough to have figured it out on your own, so...”

“Heh.” Babe laughed at the insult and took a lazy swing at Julian's exposed stomach. “Shuddup...Bill mighta said somethin'."

“Ah.” Julian nodded, and then, in a perfect imitation of Bill, said, “ _Ole Gonorrhea don't miss nothin_ '.”

Babe nodded appreciatively. “That was pretty good.”

“It wasn't so bad.” Julian humbly accepted the praise with a casual shrug. The pair fell quiet again as they took stock of one another in all their post-sex, hazy glory. Cheeks were flushed, hair was mused, and skin was sweaty. After a thoughtful beat, Babe, whose eyes hadn't left Julian's face as he observed his best friend's kissed-plump lips and flushed skin, said, “M'glad he did.”

Reaching up, Babe ran his fingers through the hair at the nape of Julian's neck. He let the silky, black strands fall through his fingers a few times before lowering his hand to rest flat against Julian's back, just below his neck. Babe's fingers splayed warm across Julian's skin, and his palm felt heavy with the weight of affection and what was now intimate familiarity.

Julian glanced at Babe's mouth, the pink lips pulled in a lazy smile, and asked, “Can I kiss you?"

Babe grinned widely, suppressing a laugh at the absurdity of the question. “Ya askin' now?”

Julian ducked his head, flushing, and mumbled, “I didn't know if...” _If you were just doing this to be nice for my birthday. If this thing between us—if there even is a thing—is going to last past tonight. If you're even into guys. If—_

“Hey,” Babe murmured, softly, fingernails scraping at the skin of Julian's neck to call him gently out of his head and back into the moment. “M'not goin' anywhere, okay? Look, I'll be honest, all of this-” He made a motion between their naked chests. “-it kinda took me by surprise, but... Jesus, Jules, you're my best friend. We share everything togetha, so I figure what's one more thing?”

He smiled and moved his hand to Julian's bicep, where he gave what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. “M'not sayin' I know what I'm doin' here. I don't. I got no fucking clue, but I'm not just gonna-” He stumbled over the next few words, still reeling from the day's turn of events. “-fuck you and pretend like it never happened, okay?"

Julian's lips parted, like he wanted to speak but didn't know which words to use. He hesitated and struggled for a moment before he nodded once and said, simply and with a touch of shyness, “Okay.”

Babe's eyes softened. He squeezed Julian's arm again and, blushing, mumbled, “You can, uh...you can kiss me again, if ya want.”

At that, Julian laughed—loudly—and dropped a kiss on Babe's lips without any fuss.

They had a lot to talk about, those best friends from South Philly, but that conversation could wait. For now, they had more kissing and more touching to do. For the two loud-mouthed Philly boys, the talking could wait.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those who requested more BabeRoe, worry not! I've got three different BabeRoe fics I'm currently working on. I'll give my OTP some more love soon. :)


End file.
